princesscotdfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Restauração (Encanto)
The Restore Charms repair damaged objects, heal the injured and tend the sick. Only Menders have affinity for them. =One-Dot Charms= Friendly Gremlin (•) :Action: Full turn :Dice pool: Dexterity + Crafts :Cost: 1 Wisp/success :Duration: variable Soon after airplanes were invented, flyers began to speak of gremlins, small spirits who liked to sabotage planes. While no one has ever seen a real gremlin, as far as the Hopeful know, a Noble-mechanic named this Charm after them, as it preserves the delicate mechanisms of aircraft (and other machinery) in perfect working order, keeping the local gremlins friendly. The Noble uses this Charm on any machine with multiple moving parts. Friendly Gremlin cannot be used on a machine currently under its effects. :Dramatic Failure: The machine develops a fault, and loses 1 point of Structure. The Noble can’t use the Charm on it until it’s repaired. :Failure: The machine is not affected. :Success: The machine gains the Fortunate Tilt, blessing a number of rolls made to operate it up to the activation successes or Wisps spent (whichever is less.) Neither the Noble nor the operator chooses which rolls gain the benefit - the “gremlin” blesses the next set of rolls made, no matter when or by whom, to operate the machine. :Exceptional Success: The target gains the Fortunate Tilt for many rolls. Upgrade: Helpful :Cost: 2 Wisps/success The gremlin’s help is more effective. The machine gains the Greatly Fortunate Tilt for one roll per activation success or 2 Wisps spent (whichever is less.) Upgrade: Perfected :Requires Helpful :Cost: 3 Wisps/success The gremlin makes it nearly impossible to fail when using the machine. It gains the Perfected Tilt for one roll per activation success or 3 Wisps spent (whichever is less.) Ministering Angel (•) :Regalia :Action: Permanent The Noble adds a first-aid kit to her Regalia. The Regalia bonus applies to medical care in the field. It also allows the Noble to stabilize a character whose last Health box has lethal damage with an instant unrolled action. Upgrade: Surgical The Noble can give medical treatment equal to a hospital’s, wherever her patient may be, pulling any tools she needs out of her kit. She may downgrade damage to a patient in the field as if she were in a hospital 96 with the same dice pool, interval and threshold, and applies both Regalia and Quality bonuses. Upgrade: Calming (Acqua •) The Noble remains calm and rational in a crisis, and her calm mind and clear instructions help bring back others from panic. When she applies Acqua to a Medicine roll she may ignore up to her Acqua in situational penalties for stress, panic, loud noises, disgust and other similar distractions. If she is the primary actor in a teamwork Medicine roll, she may spend a Wisp to apply her Calming presence to every secondary actor. Upgrade: Numbing (Legno •) The Noble carries a supply of anesthetic in her medical kit. When used on a patient the anesthetic gives a +1 bonus, stacking with the Quality bonus. The Noble can also use the drug on an unwilling target, though this requires a Dexterity + Weaponry attack roll. Normal success gives him the Drugged Tilt 281, and exceptional success gives the Insensate Tilt 285; the Regalia bonus applies to the roll, but the Quality bonus does not. Call Back Yesterday (•, Terra •) :Action: Extended, 5 minutes/roll, threshold = 1 per 20 years of object’s age :Dice pool: Intelligence + Crafts :Cost: 1 Wisp per 5 Size points of the target :Duration: lasting To the Flowers, nothing that is past is gone forever, and anything can be restored if only a fragment remains. By painstaking inspection of an object that has suffered the ravages of time - wear, rust, corrosion or neglect - and some judicious scrubbing, the Noble can remove every trace of time’s passage from it, bringing it back to the condition it was in when newly made. The threshold for the Charm is set by the object’s age; an item made less than 20 years ago needs 1 success, one made up to 40 years ago needs 2, one made up to 60 years ago needs 3, and so forth. The Charm does not fix damage to the object, as represented by lost Structure points; if a Noble uses it on a damaged object, the damage is transformed into hidden structural flaws, and the penalty for damage that exceeds the item’s Durability remains. :Suggested modifiers: appropriate tools (+equipment bonus), major parts missing (-1 to -3) Warmed by Hate Alone (•, Tempesta ••) :Action: Reflexive :Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 Willpower :Duration: 12 hours The Noble can call upon her hatred of the Darkness to keep herself warmed against the most bitter and tainted chills. While the Charm lasts, the Noble may ignore a part of the curses on Tainted areas; with respect to her, the effective Severity of any Taint is lowered by her Resolve + Tempesta. A Fury’s Practical Magic enhances the Charm’s effect - applying Storms’ Practical Magic reduces a Taint’s Severity by the Noble’s current wound penalty, on top of the Charm’s basic effects. At a Resolve + Tempesta of 6 or more the Noble can comfortably survive the environment of the Dark World, though she gains no protection from the many more active dangers in that physical hell. She is not affected by the Extreme Taint Tilt until the Charm ends. =Two-Dot Charms= Balm (••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Dexterity + Medicine :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: lasting The Noble lays hands on a person’s flesh, and minor injuries fade away. For each activation success, the target heals 1 bashing damage. Upgrade: Crippling The Noble can force broken bones to knit. With a normal success, she may remove from her target one personal Tilt that disables a single organ, such as Arm Wrack, Blinded, Deafened or Leg Wrack. With an exceptional success she may remove two such Tilts from her target. Upgrade: Great More serious wounds close and knit under the Noble’s ministrations. For each activation success, the target heals 1 lethal damage. Upgrade: Miraculous :Requires Great :Cost: +1 Wisp The Noble’s hands bring relief from the most horrible forms of injury. The target heals 1 aggravated damage. If the Noble gets an exceptional success, the target heals 1 aggravated damage and downgrades 1 other aggravated damage to lethal damage. Upgrade: Showered :Modified by Sympathy The Noble may use the Charm on a distant target, applying the Sympathy modifier. Sure Hands (••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Dexterity + Crafts :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: 1 action Broken things return to their proper form under the Noble’s hands. Each activation success grants a +1 bonus on a mundane action to heal or repair something damaged. Eligible actions include (under Crafts) repairing an item, (Medicine) healing wounds, or (Computer) recovering data from a crashed computer. If the action in question is extended, the bonus applies to all rolls until the Noble completes the task or abandons it; the bonus is lost if she leaves the repairs unfinished. Upgrade: Leading :Cost: +1 Wisp When others assist the Noble (she is primary in a teamwork action) they gain the same bonus on their rolls as the Noble does herself. Upgrade: Swift (Aria •) The light-fingered Knaves repair things with deftness and speed. When the Noble uses the Charm for an extended action, she divides the time interval needed for a roll by 2 for each dot of Aria, cumulative (1/2 time for Aria 1, 1/4 for Aria 2, 1/8 for Aria 3, and so on) to a minimum of 1 minute per roll. Bath of Souls (••, Acqua •) :Action: Instant and resisted :Dice pool: Presence + Empathy - target’s Composure :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: 1 scene or 1 day The Noble brings someone lost in madness back to rationality for a time. Bath of Souls suppresses any Condition that reflects a disordered mind, from the mild (e.g. Spooked) to the extreme (e.g. Broken.) :Dramatic Failure: The Noble’s intervention makes matters worse. The target takes the Shaken Condition 290 and the Noble cannot use Bath of Souls on him until it’s resolved. :Failure: The target’s mind remains in disorder. :Success: The Condition is suppressed. A temporary Condition ends without resolving. A persistent Condition doesn’t end, but all its continuing effects cease to apply until the scene ends. Meeting a criterion that resolves or otherwise ends the Condition will do so with the normal effects. :Exceptional Success: The Condition is suppressed for a full day. Upgrade: Deep The Noble’s intervention brings her target to a high lucidity. If she succeeds, the target gains the Shield of Innocence Condition, with a +1 bonus to breaking point rolls. The Condition ends without resolving when the Charm expires. Mesmerize (••, Aria •) :Action: Instant and contested :Dice pool: Manipulation + Empathy vs. target’s Resolve + Supernatural Tolerance :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: lasting By speaking a few words, the Noble helps a person remember something they have forgotten. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble buries the memory; the target’s attempts to remember it are automatic dramatic failures for the rest of the session. The Noble cannot use Mesmerize on him for a full day. :Failure: The target fails to remember. :Success: The target remembers the fact or event the Noble wanted. :Exceptional Success: For the rest of the session, all the target’s attempts to recall a memory take a +2 bonus. Upgrade: Deep The Noble can fix something on the surface of a person’s mind ... or bury it deep, where it can’t be recalled. On a normal or exceptional success, she can choose to affect the target as a dramatic failure normally does. Flame in the Heart •• (Fuoco •) :Action: Full turn :Dice pool: Manipulation + Persuasion :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: indefinite By touching a person, the Noble ignites a flame from the warmth of their affections for another. Taking fire in this way does not affect the target’s emotions, just as lighting one candle from another doesn’t put the first candle out. The Noble must know the subject of the target’s affections when she activates Flame in the Heart; she can’t simply take “the person he feels most strongly for”, without knowing just who that is. :Dramatic Failure: The target becomes sure that he has somehow offended the one he feels for. He takes the Guilty Condition 289 and the Noble cannot use Flame in the Heart on him until it’s resolved. :Failure: The flame the Noble takes goes out a few moments later. :Success: The target gains the Heartfire Condition, connected to the subject of his affections. :Exceptional Success: Add 1 to the Intensity of the fire that sustains the Heartfire Condition. A Noble may maintain a number of Heartfire Conditions at once equal to her Inner Light. Upgrade: Fueled (Fuoco ••) The Noble may add fuel to a kept flame, increasing it to torch-sized (base damage of 1). She can then use the flame once as above without snuffing it; the use reduces the flame to candle-sized again. Jury Rigger (••, Fuoco •) :Action: Extended, 3 turns/roll, threshold = target’s Size :Dice pool: Wits + Crafts :Cost: 1 Wisp per 5 Size points of the target :Duration: 1 scene or 1 hour using the device With a few tools and enough duct tape a Noble of Swords can get anything running, at least for a time. To repair a device she requires basic tools and vaguely appropriate replacements for any missing pieces: for a car, for instance, she could use cheap alcohol for missing petrol, several packs of AA batteries to replace a car battery, a circular piece of wood for a missing wheel and lots and lots of duct tape for structural damage. When the Noble reaches the threshold, the device gains the Jury-Rigged Condition. If the activation fails, the Noble’s crude repairs collapse into a pile of junk, damaging the machine further. Remove a quarter of the device’s Structure. Suggested Modifiers: Simple machine (+2), appropriate tools (+equipment bonus), proper replacement parts (+2), very inappropriate parts (-2), complicated problem (-2), exceptionally complicated machine (such as trying to patch up a circuit board) (-4) Purify (••, Legno •) :Action: Extended, 1 turn/roll, threshold = Toxicity + 1) :Dice pool: Resolve + Medicine :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: indefinite The Noble destroys a poisonous substance within her patient’s body with nothing more than a caress. When the Noble reaches the threshold, the continuing effects of the foreign substance end immediately. For a drug (in a dose too weak to cause damage) the threshold is equal to the penalty to resist the drug’s effects, plus 1; for a poison, it’s the poison’s Toxicity + 1. If the Noble reaches the needed threshold before, or in the same turn as, a poison would inflict damage, that damage is prevented. Upgrade: the Plagued :Cost: +1 Wisp By spending Wisps in quantity, the Noble can cure mundane diseases. The threshold for this application equals the threshold the infected target must reach to throw off the disease himself, plus 1; if the target has accumulated any successes on his rolls to beat the disease, subtract those successes from the Noble’s threshold. The target is cured when the Noble reaches the threshold. Upgrade: the Corrupted (Legno •••) :Requires the Plagued :Cost: +1 Wisp, 1 Willpower Even supernatural illnesses (such as mental damage from the destruction of one’s daimon, infestation with Abyssal bloodworms or spiders, a plague conjured by a vengeful wizard, or psychological addiction by a vampire’s Vinculum) yield to the Noble’s ministrations. The Toxicity of these diseases generally equals the potency of the effect that inflicts them - the ST sets a threshold for maladies that aren’t rated for potency. Purify cannot remove a supernatural template. Memento Mori (••, Lacrima •) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Dexterity + Occult :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: lasting The Noble can call ghosts and give them aid and succor. If she touches a ghost’s anchor, she helps it to manifest; her activation successes become bonus dice on the ghost’s Manifestation dice pool. She can also heal minor wounds to a Materialized ghost’s Corpus; for each activation success, the ghost heals 1 bashing damage. Upgrade: Loving The Noble can heal more serious damage to a ghost; for each success, the ghost heals 1 lethal damage. Upgrade: Grieving (Lacrima ••) :Requires Loving :Cost: +1 Wisp The Noble heals the most grievous damage to ghosts; the ghost heals 1 aggravated damage. Upgrade: Sharp The Noble can fuel the ghost’s Numina; the ghost regains 1 point of Essence. Upgrade: Distant :Modified by Sympathy The Noble may use the Charm without touching the ghost or its anchor; she applies the Sympathy modifier to an anchor to help the ghost manifest, and to the ghost to heal it. Moreover, the ghost need not be Materialized before the Noble can heal it. Their Blood Cries Out •• (Tempesta •••) Action: Extended and resisted, 1 turn/roll, threshold = target’s Willpower + successes from time elapsed Dice pool: Manipulation + Empathy - target’s Composure Cost: 1 Wisp, Reckless Condition Duration: 1 scene The Queen of Storms knows that mortals forget their sufferings in time, and teaches her dedicated followers a way to repair this flaw. The Noble may use this Charm on a person who has recently been injured, physically, mentally or socially. On reaching the threshold, the target’s emotional state returns to where it was when he discovered the injury, and his memories of events since then seem vague and unimportant. The threshold for activation depends on how long ago the injury was; matching the target’s Willpower reaches an injury in the past week, and each success above that doubles the interval. Until the Charm ends, the target takes the False Memory Condition at a level of the Noble’s Tempesta, which gives him a -2 penalty to resist any suggestion that he revenge himself upon those who injured him. He cannot recall anything his enemy did in apology, or any penalty he paid - if restitution was made to the target’s satisfaction, the Condition suppresses his memory of it. The modifiers apply to whoever the target believes injured him, even if he is mistaken. Bringing back someone’s outrage at an injury inspires the Noble to outrage herself, and makes her careless. On reaching the threshold, the Noble takes the Reckless Condition. Upgrade: Collective :Modified by Commonalty :Cost: +1 Wisp The Noble may use the Charm on members of an organization who can hear her, applying the Commonalty modifier. The injury done must have been to the organization, or to people as representative of it, as far as the targets believe; that is, the targets must believe that people were injured because they belonged to the organization, and not for any other reason. As with the basic Charm, this belief need not be accurate. The member with the highest Composure resists for the group. =Three-Dot Charms= Stitch (•••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Strength + Crafts :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: lasting The Noble swiftly repairs damage done to a single object she can hold or touch. :Dramatic Failure: The item is damaged further by the Noble’s bungled magic. It loses 1 point of Structure, and the Noble cannot use Stitch on it until it’s repaired. :Failure: The item is not repaired. :Success: For each success rolled, the item regains one point of Structure, up to its normal maximum. :Exceptional Success: The repairs leave the item in top condition. On top of the repaired damage, it gains the Fortunate Tilt for one roll when used for its intended purpose. Stain Removal (•••, Acqua ••) :Requires Bath of Souls :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Resolve + Occult :Cost: 2 Wisps :Duration: lasting The Noble may cleanse the first stage of corruption by Tainted areas. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble exposes herself to corruption. She immediately makes a Sensitivity check. :Failure: The target remains Tainted. :Success: For each activation success, the target removes one level of the Tainted Condition. :Exceptional Success: The target can ward off psychic stress by remembering the Charm’s cleansing. He gains the Gale-touched Condition. Choke It Down (•••, Tempesta ••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Unrolled :Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 resistant lethal damage :Duration: lasting Followers of the Queen of Storms don’t have time to atone for their actions or aid those in need; there’s far too much killing to do. The Shadows of all the pain they see, a great deal of it caused by themselves, haunt their dreams and waking lives, but this only serves to make them angrier. They swallow the pain, armor themselves in total denial, and allow their guilt to eat at them - literally - rather than confront it. The Charm is cast when the Noble goes to sleep; it may only be cast once per night, and only works if the rest is sufficient to regain a Willpower point. Her dreams are haunted by the echoes of the suffering she has seen, and in these dreams she lashes out, destroying those in pain for daring to hold her back on her righteous mission. Upon waking, as well as regaining a point of Willpower, she loses one dot of Shadows. Freed By Burning Hate (•••, Tempesta •••) :Requires Their Blood Cries Out :Action: Reactive and contested :Dice pool: Presence + Empathy vs. Clash of Wills pool :Cost: 0 or 1 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: special Those who follow in the path of the Queen of Storms know that the world will always seek to hold her in chains, to imprison her so that the misdeeds of the world will be permitted to hold her and others captive. But the Queen of Storms shows her how to break those chains, and how to break them in others. With a snarl, the bonds of the mind are broken. The Noble may use this Charm on anyone currently affected by a supernatural power that alters their emotional state. If she is affected by an applicable supernatural power she may use this Charm on herself. The Charm costs 0 Wisps (just the Willpower point) when the Noble uses it on herself, and 1 Wisp plus a Willpower point if used on another person. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble succumbs to the power she opposed. She cannot use Freed by Burning Hate against the power or the creature who used it for the rest of the scene. :Failure: If the Noble does not win the contest, she fails to defeat the power. :Success: If the Noble gets more successes, the power’s effect is overridden by a feeling of intense, nauseated rage, and the target suddenly becomes aware that someone has tried to violate his mind. Any Condition created by the power is replaced with the Loathing Condition for the power’s user. :Exceptional Success: The target’s hate overwhelms him. He immediately attacks the creature who violated his mind, and takes the Insane Tilt 285 while doing so. The Charm lasts as long as the effect it destroys would have, for it is built on the fragments of that effect. If the power’s user cancels or removes the effect himself, the target’s rage immediately dissipates. If the Noble uses the Charm on a target whose emotions are not being influenced, she pays the cost but nothing happens. If she uses it on a target subject to more than one eligible effect, the Charm breaks the least potent, and among effects of equal strength it breaks the one with the shortest remaining duration. Somebody Else’s Problem (•••, Specchio ••) :Action: Reflexive :Dice pool: Intelligence + Composure - Shadows :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: lasting No matter how many of her Heirs fail spectacularly the Queen of Mirrors never shows pause in her tireless endeavors. Some speculate that she wants her chosen to fail, those who know of this Charm often give a different reason. They say that unable to bear the weight of so many failures she has chosen to forget about them and so she crafted a Charm to do just that. Only those Nobles with memories of the Palace of Looking Glass itself remember that the Queen of Mirrors was once the Hierophant-Queen. With her Mirrors and spyglasses she could see across time and space and often saw secrets best forgotten; hinting that there was once a more noble purpose to this Charm. Somebody Else’s Problem erases the user’s memories. It’s as simple as that. This Charm can take the weight of Sympathy off a Noble’s shoulder, for what she does not know cannot hurt her. The most common use of this Charm is to instantly end a Haunting by forgetting all about the action that caused it. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble completely messes up her own mind. Choose one wide ranging topic like “Academics”, “my family” or “Connect Charms”. The Noble gains the Amnesia Condition 288 on everything about that topic. The Condition wears off at the end of the scene. :Failure: Nothing happens. :Success: The Noble erases everything she remembers of the last few minutes, up to at most 3 minutes for each success. The memories are not just suppressed, they are gone as though they had never existed. The Noble knows only that she has erased her own memory. No magic or psychological technique will let the Noble regain her memories; however, she is not prevented from forming new memories about the topic. :The effects of all Sensitivity rolls during the forgotten time are nullified, including Hauntings and Shadows. Somebody Else’s Problem cannot give free dots of Belief, but erasing all memory of a Belief Compromise will allow a Noble to buy back lost Belief with exp. This is purely an OOC rule, but the Storyteller is free to explain it as valuable life experiences being erased if she wishes. :Exceptional Success: No further benefit. Upgrade: Retroactive The Noble may erase her memories up to one day after they have formed. The maximum time erased by a single use remains the same, but she can now use multiple invocations to erase longer periods. Some Nobles use the extra time to write notes to themselves, but knowing what happened is no substitute for experiencing it. =Four-Dot Charms= Regenerate (••••) :Action: Extended, 10 minutes/roll :Dice pool: Intelligence + Medicine :Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: lasting The Noble may restore the permanently injured to their original full health. Regenerate can cure any Tilts and Conditions caused by physical disability, and restore Attribute dots lost from physical damage. The threshold depends on the extent of the damage (the Storyteller should use the table provided as a guide.) Any opposition from the target makes Regenerate fail; active cooperation isn’t needed, so Nobles can use Regenerate on unconscious targets, but a conscious refusal frustrates the Charm. The Noble may use Regenerate to remove a Goalenu graft and restore the organ it replaced. In this case the target’s Revelation subtracts from the activation roll. Rolling a dramatic failure causes the target’s Goalenu parts to regard the Noble as a servant of Darkness, and she can never use Regenerate on that target again. Reclaim (••••, Acqua •••) :Requires Bath of Souls :Action: Extended and resisted, 10 minutes/roll :Dice pool: Presence + Medicine - target’s Resolve :Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower :Duration: lasting The Noble restores a shattered mind to sanity. Reclaim removes a persistent Condition that affects a person’s mental state. Mild Conditions, such as Obsession, are easy to banish, requiring around 5 successes. Conditions like Broken, Fugue and Madness that resolve when a character’s Integrity changes are harder, calling for at least 10 successes. Reclaim requires a conscious target, but not a cooperative one; if the target does cooperate, the Noble does not subtract their Resolve from the roll. Upgrade: Grand The Noble may use Reclaim to cleanse the Darkened of their tainted powers. For this use, the activation roll takes a -1 penalty for each of the target’s current Umbrae. The Noble takes this penalty even if the target is cooperating (and if he doesn’t, she must subtract his Resolve as well.) Getting 10 successes removes one Umbra from the target. Failing a roll and continuing triggers the Noble’s Sensitivity, and adds the number of the target’s Umbrae to her pool. A Darkened target with no Umbrae can be returned to full humanity with 10 successes. Disenchant (••••, Aria ••) :Requires Mesmerize :Action: Instant and contested :Dice pool: Manipulation + Occult vs. Clash of Wills pool :Cost: 2 Wisps :Duration: 1 scene or 1 day The Noble sets her will and knowledge against a supernatural power that is distorting a person under her hands. :Dramatic Failure: The Noble’s own magic becomes unreliable in the presence of dark powers. She takes the temporary Hypersensitive Condition. :Failure: If the Noble does not win the contest, the target remains bound by the supernatural power. :Success: If the Noble gets more successes, the supernatural power cannot affect the target in any way for the rest of the scene. The power is not removed, only suppressed. :Exceptional Success: The supernatural power is suppressed for a full day. =Five-Dot Charms= Resuscitate (•••••) :Action: Extended, 1 minute/roll, threshold = target’s Health :Dice pool: Presence + Medicine :Cost: 3 Wisps, 1 permanent Willpower dot :Duration: lasting The Noble is able to stave off another’s death and return him to life - though the experience is not a pleasant one, nor does it come free. The target must have died within the current scene, or the Charm fails. The sheer mental and emotional exertion required, and the traumatic process of dying result in the loss of a dot of Willpower for both the Noble and her target, and the ebbing of his life force causes his highest Attribute (if there is a tie, she chooses) to be reduced by one dot. He returns to life with a number of Health boxes equal to the activation successes filled with lethal damage and the rest filled with aggravated, and a -3 penalty to all actions due to the Reaper’s grasp upon him. Each week of rest and recuperation without any strenuous activity reduces this penalty by one. If the Noble gets an exceptional success, the target doesn’t lose a dot from his highest Attribute. Long May She Reign (•••••, Lacrima •••••) :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Composure + Occult :Cost: 5 Wisps, 1 Willpower dot (if successful) :Duration: lasting This rare and powerful Charm is the source of the ghost Nobles who dwell within Alhambra and serve its Queen. Because of the enormous political power and prestige it brings the Protectorate of Amethyst guard all knowledge of it jealously. The target Noble must be at death’s door, but must not actually be dead. For instance, a Noble with a Health track filled with lethal and aggravated damage is a valid target for the Charm. :Dramatic Failure: Instead of creating a ghost, the Noble accidentally kills the target. :Failure: The Noble may try again at a -1 penalty, if the target still lives. :Success: The target dies, and rises again as a ghost Noble. Long may she reign over us. :Exceptional Success: The target loses a dot of Shadows just before she dies and rises. The Noble using the Charm always spends the Wisps to activate it; she sacrifices a Willpower dot only if the Charm succeeds. Categoria:Encantos